Make me understand Drabble
by Corvus-xx
Summary: Y al final, los hermanos de osomatsu no eran los únicos que le proporcionaban felicidad.


Hooooola, he vuelto! ¡MUAJAJAJA! ah, bueno, este drabble (so sorry;-;) está dedicado a un review de un usuario ánonimo que me lo pidió y que me dió un buen consejo, so espero la disfrute porque esto tiene mis lágrimas(?) me costó mucho dndndndns pero weno, sin más vueltas he aqui su pedido~.

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc, escenas mal redactadas XD y yaoi.

La noche de hoy fue una de las más productivas para el mayor de los Matsuno, por un gran golpe de suerte logró ganar en el pachinko y decidió celebrarlo en el puesto de oden de Chibita, nada mejor o eso pensaba.

-¡Maldición Osomatsu, cuánto tiempo, ¿no? -saludó con euforia un hombre de baja estatura -Hace tiempo que no te veía por aqui~.

-Seh~ pero querrás decir nosotros, es obvio ¿no? -dijo con notable alegría, preocupando al chico frente a él.

Osomatsu no tardó mucho en tomar asiento y pedir algo para él y sus "hermanos", después de todo él invitaba. Chibita medio preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo y medio que no, hizo caso al pedido del joven, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el cuestionarle dicho comportamiento al de mirada rojiza.

-Hey, osomatsu -dijo mientras le servía su plato -¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Bromeas? Estoy mejor que nunca, Chibita~ -canturreó muy alegre -además, cómo podría estar mal si estoy con mis hermanos.

Definitivamente, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Chibita.

-Osomatsu, maldición... ¡Estás solo!, ¿recuerdas? Los chicos hicieron su vida hace 2 meses, ¡maldita sea!

Fue lo que prácticamente le escupió en la cara a Osomatsu, aunque temía que este se marchara molesto por lo dicho y nunca más lo viese, él sentió que debía decirlo.

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio sepulcral que duró 10 segundos pero para ambos se sintió una eternidad.

-Chibita, yo... -dijo con la mirada baja -siempre he sido conciente de ello pero yo, yo... -Osomatsu no aguantó más y rompió a llorar, estaba hecho un desastre.

-Lo siento, no fue... mi -Y chibita acompaño en su desconsolado llanto al mayor de los matsuno -¡M-maldición, lo siento!

-¡No, yo lo siento! ¡Todo ha sido por mi culpa! -gritaba entre sollozos.

-¡No me grites, maldito! -respondió chibita con furia y pena.

-¡N-no te grito, solo estoy m-muy apenado como para h-hablar despacio! -dijo mientras le temblaba la voz.

-¡O-osomatsu, tú maldito, a-brázame! -hipeó chibita.

-¡E-está bien!

Y ambos, como si se tratasé de algún cliché sacado de pelicula, se abrazaron con euforia y tristeza mezclando sus lágrimas y llantos desgarradores.

-L-lamento irme siempre sin p-pagar, chibita.

-Y-y yo lamento i-insultarte siempre.

-Jamás comeré en otro puesto de oden que no sea el tuyo.

-Y yo jamás trataré a alguien tan mal como a ti.

Todo el ambiente se estaba volviendo muy extraño hasta que un transeúnte grito algo como "¡consigan un motel, bastardos!" y ambos se separaron bastante avergonzados.

-N-no sé que sucede conmigo, hahaha~ -dijo nervioso Osomatsu

-Y-yo tampoco, bueno, creo que ya es hora de cerrar.

-¿Tan pronto? -dijo con una cara de ruego.

-Si, ya es muy tarde, sabes -dijo chibita rascandose la nuca -pero si quieres...

-¿Si quiero qué?

-Si quieres, puedes ir a mi casa, digo, debe producirte nostalgia ir a tu hogar.

-Q-quizás sea cierto, bueno, de todas maneras acepto la oferta.

Y sin prisas se fueron rumbo a la casa de Chibita, fue un camino medio largo pero la compañia hacía el ambiente más agradable, aunque tardaron apróximadamente 10 minutos en llegar al lugar.

-Pasa, por hoy dormirás conmigo -señalo chibita, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Al menos invitame un café primero -dijo haciendo una trompita con los labios.

-¡I-Idiota, me refería a la misma habitación, sopenco! -exclamó chibita muy nerviosio

-Hah~ estás nervioso ~ -pronunció en tono de burla el joven.

-N-no lo estoy, ¡maldito!

Fue entonces que Osomatsu en tanto tiempo sintió una cálidez en el pecho, similar a la que sentía al estar con sus hermanos, lo que finalmente pudo sacar de todo ello fue algo como "después de todo, mis hermanos no son los únicos que pueden hacerme feliz". El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de dormir.

-Hey, ten tu saco de dormir -dijo mientras le extendía dicho objeto al oji rojo.

-Gracias -dijo mirando de manera atenta el saco -sabes chibita, desde que se fueron mis hermanos yo...

-E-eh... ¿t-tú qué? -titubeó.

-Yo... hace tiempo que no era tan feliz -acto seguido esbozo una gran sonrisa que ocultaba algunos trozos de nostalgia -gracias, Chibita.

-D-de nada, Osomatsu.

Y así es como termino un drabble xD (de nuevo no me dio para one-shot) pero weno, no sé ustedes pero siento que hice la trama muy rápida xD (aunque me tomó 3 días;-;) pero we~ mientras les guste yo soy feliz:( djdjsksks. Recuerden que pueden pedirme cualquier pareja, en serio, si hice osobita a la mierda todo xD SOY IMPARABLE PAPU ok, no XD weno, bye.

Hope fuera.


End file.
